Crazy kinda Crush On You
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: I'm Troy Bolton, i have a massive crush on Gabriella Montez. Song-fic


_First day at school  
I was trying to play it cool  
Chillin' with my friends trying to pretend  
That I didn't notice you  
Three rows down second to the left your big brown eyes and your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true(yeah)_

Troy Bolton, all the girls want him, but he has his eyes set on one particular girl.

Troy's P.O.V

I walked through the doors at East High, it was the first day back after the summer holidays. Me and my family had been at Lava Springs for three weeks of the six week holiday. It had been alright, atleaset two of my friends whose parents own the place were there. Anyways i walked upto some of my friends containing Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans and Jason Cross. "Hey guys"

"Hey man!" Chad greeted "How were the hols?"

"They were cool, you?" I replied

"Nothing to do, i had to spend two weeks with my grandparents, belive me fluffy and furball are they only alright ones there" Chad told me

"Who names their kids fluffy and furball?" I questioned

"No they were my grandparents cats!" He answered

"Ohhh, that seems more normal!" I said. I looked to my right and i saw her, the girl i have a crush on. "Uhhh, c'mon we gotta get to the audortoriam"

"Oh yeah, atleast we don't have to do drama this morning" Zeke added.

When we arrived at our destination we sat down, i saw her again. Those amazing brown eyes, three rows down, second to my left. She was wearing an amazing pink dress, she looked bueatiful.

_Cause my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
I can't let go my heart says WOAH!  
Girl I gotta let you know_

I was stairing, she turned around, i was still stairing. "Dude, your stairing" Ryan warned me

She smiled at me then turned away "Phew" i said

"Wow that was close" Ryan stated "And you do know she's my sisters best friend"

"I know dude, thats what makes it harder" I replied

"How does that make it harder?" Ryan asked

"You know how overprotective Shar is over her friends"

"Good point, why don't you just to Gabi?"

"I'll try, i mean i have known her for absolutly years"

_I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time its a crime  
I can't deny its true  
Cause I got this awesome amazing crazy Kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you_

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Gabriella questioned

"Uhhh well i sorta wanted to tell you something" I said

"Sure, whats up?"

"Uhhh ummm, it don't matter"

"Troy are you sure?"

I nodded

"Coz you do know you can talk to me about everything right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, if you wanna ever tell me what it is, you know where to find me"

"Yeah, i gotta go find Chad, i'll cya later"

"Bye"

I walked off 'Well good going Troy' I thought

_On the bus ride home  
I saw you were alone  
So I took my chance asked you to the dance  
And prayed you wouldnt say no!_

Later that day i hoped on the bus, i saw Gabriella, she was sat at the bak, alone. I walked over to her "Is anyone sat here?"

"No" she answered.

I sat down next to her "So you gotta date for the dance?"

"Nope"

"Umm, do you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Really?"

She giggled "Yeah"

"Cool so, i'll pick you up at five on friday?"

"Yeah, wait why so early it dosn't start untill six?"

"Because i'm gonna take you somewhere else first"

She just giggled and hugged me

_Ohh, I just cant wait for friday night  
Gonna hold your hand when the time is right  
Can't help but let my feelings show(yeah)_

I arrived home and walked into the kitchen where my mom was. "Hey moma"

"Hey hunni, how was school?" I've always been close to my mom, she's someone i can talk to anything about.

"It was ok, i asked Gabriella to go the the dance with me"

"Aww, what did she say?"

"Yes"

"Aww hunni, thats great!"

"Yeah i can't wait!"

"Thats great hunni, why don't you go do your homework, you don't wanna leave it to the last minute"

"Yeah i will"

I wondered upstairs and into my bedroom to find a note, it was from Chad

_Hey man!_

_We're going to Lava Springs on Saturday with the Evans and Montez's mom was wondering if your family wants to come too.  
I would have text yiou but i lost my cell.  
Just ask your family and get back to me as soon as possibe_

_Your buddy, Chad._

"Mom!" I called

"Yeah?" she shouted

"Chad's rents wanna know if we wanna go to Lava Springs on Saturday"

"Oh yeah sure!"

"Cool"

After getting back to Chad and finishing my homework i heard mom yell that dinner was ready. So i walked downstairs and ate with my mom and dad. I also have two brothers who are married and 26 Matt and Jamie.

_Im gonna walk you home  
talk on the phone  
tell ya how im feelin when we're all alone  
gonna jump and shout sing it out loud  
girl you no there'll be no doubt_

When friday finally rolled around i was standing outside the Montez household "Hey Troy" Gabi greeted

"Heya, you ready to go?"

"Yep, bye mom!"

"Bye hunni!" Carrie yelled from upstairs

When we got to the beach i thought it was about time i told Gabriella what i feel for her.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"The day we met was the best day of my life so far, you were in your little pink barbie dress and pink flip flops with pig tails and that girl was being mean to you. I have a crazy crush on you Brie, i can't deny that, i love you"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I love you to!"

_I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though i try to forget you it doesnt matter what i do  
on my mind all the time its a crime  
i cant deny its true  
cause i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you  
woo!  
hey ya!  
crazy kinda crush on you!_

When we arrived at the dance we were greeted by our friends "Heya guys, Gabi are your family still in for Saturday?" Chad questioned

"Yep" she answered

"Cool" Chad said

"Ummm Gabs, do you wanna dance?" I asked

"Yeah sure" we made our way to the dancefloor, i put my hand on her waist as she put hers around my neck then rested her head on my chest 'shes so cute' i thought

"Ella?"

"Sup?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" and with that we kissed

_Cause my knees got weak  
knocked off my feet  
i tried but i couldnt find the words to speak  
i cant let go my heart says WOAH!  
girl i gotta let you know_

_Cuz i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though i try to forget you it doesnt matter what i do  
on my mind all the time its a crime  
i cant deny its true  
cause i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you!_

_crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you!_

I still love Gabriella, well were married with two ten year olds, she's still and bueatiful as ever.

* * *

**Ok so did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**Luv ya people**

**Clo xxx**

**Ps: If you have a plot for a story and you want me to write a story about it, tell me the plot and i will! I do Troyella, Chadpay, Chaylor or Zekepay stories. All ideas a welcome and you will get a big mention in the story. Also if you like one of my stories and want to be in it, tell me your first name and what relation to one of the charactors you want to be and i'll put you in.  
The sequal for America's Angel should be out in Febuary. The trailer for the sequal is at the end of America's angel if you wanna read it.**

**The song was Crazy Kinda Crush On You by the Jonas Brothers.**

**PLEASE DO THAT THING I LOVE AND REVIEW, PLEASE! I love the reviews so please make sure you leave them!**


End file.
